Une vie pour une vie
by GinaMills
Summary: La magie vient toujours avec un prix et celui-ci est le plus cher de tous...


**_Salut c'est moi ! :p_**

**_Et non.. Je suis pas morte x) _**

**_La fic promise est toujours en écriture.. Chapitre 5 achevé !_**

**_Voici encore un petit OS histoire que le temps ne paraisse pas trop long ahah _**

**_Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur son contenu, sinon il n'y a plus de suspens :p_**

**_Juste une chose... Rangez bien tout vos objets coupants ou susceptibles d'être balancés ainsi que les cailloux..._**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

La petite ville de Storybrooke était réunie au cimetière en ce jour pluvieux. Tous arboraient une mine défaite, certain pleurant même. Aujourd'hui, un être cher venait de leur être arraché, aujourd'hui, une mère, une fille et une amante avait quitté ce monde trop tôt, trop vite. Au premier rang, un petit garçon s'avança une rose en main et doucement, la déposa sur le cercueil qui ne tarderait pas à rejoindre la terre.

_\- 3 jours plus tôt -_

**\- Henry chéri, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard !**

**\- Oui maman j'arrive !**

**\- Tu as bien pensé à tout ? **

**\- Maman, **soupira le garçon**, on a tout vérifié hier. Et puis, je ne pars qu'un week end, pas toute la vie !**

**\- Oui mais quand même ! Quand je pense que tu pars en excursion dans la forêt avec ces…**

**\- Stop,** la stoppa Henry. **Grand-mère et Grand-père ont vécus longtemps dans la forêt et puis tu sais, il y a Emma aussi !**

**\- Je ne suis pas plus rassurée, **lui lança Régina en fronçant les sourcils. **Ta mère n'est pas vraiment est complétement à côté de la plaque pour ce qui concerne la forêt…**

**\- Relax mam', tout se passera bien, **lui sourit son fils. **Je ne pars que deux jours ! **

**\- Hum..** marmonna la reine. Elle regarda la pendule de l'entrée. **Décidément, niveau ponctualité il n'y a aucun progrès…. **

**\- J'espère que l'on ne parle pas de moi,** répliqua une voix féminine en passant la porte.

**\- Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que ma sonnette ne fonctionnait plus, Miss Swan, **répondit la brune d'un ton sec.

**\- Une sonnette ? Quelle sonnette ?** sourit la blonde. Puis, elle s'adressa à Henry. **T'as tout gamin ?** Il acquiesça. **Bien, va m'attendre dans la voiture, je dois discuter avec ta mère.**

Le garçon embrassa sa mère brune et fila s'installer dans la petite voiture jaune. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, Emma s'approcha de Régina et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel la brune répondit.

**\- Bonjour toi,** susurra la blonde en s'éloignant un peu. **Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais quand tu utilises ce « Miss Swan » ? Comment veux-tu que je ne parte pas frustrée à cette foutue sortie ? **

**\- Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure, **sourit la brune.

**\- Euh beh euh…. Y'avais une mamie qui avait du mal à porter ses courses, je pouvais pas la laissé galérer toute seule dans la rue…** La jeune femme avait un arborait un air angélique.

**\- Mais bien sûr, très convaincant Emma, vraiment… **

**\- Tu es sûre que tu n veux pas nous accompagner ?** ronronna la blonde en changeant de sujet.

**\- Passer le weekend avec tes parents dégoulinant de guimauve ? Même pas en rêve ! Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis la mairesse, la ville a besoin de moi,** répondit Régina.

**\- Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi,** bouda la Sauveuse.

**\- Et bien restes là,** lui dit la reine en frottant son nez contre le sien. **Comme Henry est à sa sortie, on sera que toute les deux….** Elle embrassa délicatement le cou de la jeune femme en face d'elle, la faisant gémir.

**\- Tu.. tu es.. tu es diabolique,** réussit à articuler Emma entre deux gémissements. **J'ai promis à ma mère…**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison, **répliqua la mairesse en continuant sa torture. Elle passa une main sous le top de la blonde et caressa délicatement son ventre.

**\- Si tu continue, je ne réponds plus de rien**, la voix rauque de la Sauveuse trahissait son désir.

**\- Soit,** Régina se recula, arrachant un grognement à Emma. **Dépêches toi, notre fils t'attends, **continua-t-elle en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé.

**\- Tu es une allumeuse,** répondit la jeune blonde en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. **A dimanche.**

Régina se contenta de sourire et la Sauveuse rejoignit son fils. Si seulement elle avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son amante, Emma ne serait jamais montée dans cette voiture.

Elle rejoignit ses parents ainsi que les autres élèves à l'orée de la forêt, et une fois que tous furent là, le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les bois pour ce weekend camping. Les enfants étaient très enthousiastes et la bonne humeur régnait. En même temps, quoi de mieux que de passer un weekend entre copains, loin des parents ?

De son côté, la reine se fit coulé un bain et, avec un verre de vin, s'y prélassa en pensant à la Sauveuse. Voilà maintenant plus de 6 mois qu'elle et Emma entretenait une relation cachée aux yeux de tous, hormis Henry. Cette relation secrète la remplissait de joie et l'amour que lui portait la jeune blonde a comblait. Cependant, l'impossibilité de vivre cette idylle au grand jour lui pesait de plus en plus. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les secrets, mais devoir se tenir loin d'Emma toute la journée commençait à être difficile. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas en parler à sa compagne, de peur de l'effrayer. Alors, pour le moment elle se contentait de la situation.

La nuit commençait à tomber, toutes les tentes avaient été montées dans une clairière avec vu sur un petit lac. Les adultes avaient allumé un feu et tous c'étaient réunis en cercle autour. Une fois le repas achevé, Emma distribua à chacun un pique en bois ainsi que quelques marshmallow et il fut voté que Snow et Charming raconterait des histoires de l'Enchanted Forest. Les garçons étaient pendus aux lèvres du prince qui leur racontait les quelques combat qu'il avait livré dans l'autre monde, tandis que Snow avait toute l'attention des filles lorsqu'elle relatait son histoire d'amour peu commune. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que les enfants rejoignirent leurs tentes. Emma ne s'éternisa pas non plus, voulant appeler Régina avant d'aller se coucher. La jeune femme avait monté sa tente un peu à l'écart, histoire de ne pas être entendue lorsqu'elle passerait son coup de téléphone.

_« J'ai bien cru que tu n'appellerais pas »_ déclara la brune en décrochant.

_« J'ai juste été un peu retenue,_ lui appris la blonde. _Tu es déjà couchée ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Donc tu es en nuisette ? » _demanda suavement la Sauveuse

_« C'est plus pratique pour dormir, Miss Swan »_ répliqua sensuellement la mairesse

_« Gina ! »_ s'exclama la blonde qui commençait à avoir chaud en imaginant son amante dans sa nuisette à moitié transparente

_« Oui ? » _

_« Ne fait pas ça »_

_« Pas ça quoi ? »_ interrogea innocemment la brune.

_« Ne me… Aie ! »_ s'écria la blonde en secouant sa main

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ s'affola Régina à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Quelque chose m'a mordu »_

_« Quelque chose ? Un animal ? »_

_« J'en sais… » _Emma s'évanouit.

_« Emma ? Emma ?! »_ cria la brune.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle attrapa son peignoir et disparue dans un nuage de fumée violet pour atterrir aux côtés de la Sauveuse. Un serpent à sonnette se tenait dans le coin de la tente, en position de combat. La mairesse tua l'animal d'un mouvement de poignet et se pencha sur la main d'Emma où deux petits trous étaient bien visibles. Les serpents de ce monde n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans l'Enchanted Forest et la brune ne connaissait pas l'effet de leur venin. Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras et se téléporta au bord du lac. Là, elle fit apparaitre un bout de tissu qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et l'entoura autour de la blessure. Bien sûr, son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et Whale était parti en vacances avec sa nouvelle copine. Elle fonça donc réveiller les Charmants, qui ne savait pas ce que la brune faisait là à une heure pareil et surtout en peignoir mais, lorsqu'ils virent son air paniqué ils se levèrent immédiatement et Régina les conduisit jusqu'au corps inerte d4emma.

**\- C'était quel type de serpent ?** demanda David en tentant de garder son sang-froid. Snow avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Un serpent à sonnette je crois,** répondit rapidement la reine. **C'est grave ?** La blancheur de David accentua sa panique.

**\- C'est… c'est…**

**\- Bon sang, accouchez ! **s'énerva la brune.

**\- C'est un serpent mortel,** répondit le blond. Cette fois-ci, sa femme éclata en sanglots.

**\- Mais voyons, il y a bien un remède !** s'écria Régina

**\- Le venin est à déjà dû parcourir son organisme,** souffla le prince, des sanglots dans la voix.

**\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Alerté par les bruits, Henry c'était levé. **Emma elle dort ? **

**\- Oh mon petit prince, **dit la brune en se levant et allant enlacer son fils. **Elle…elle.. elle a..** les mots peinait à sortir de sa bouche. **Elle a été mordu par un serpent,** réussit-elle à dire en retenant ses larmes.

**\- Quoi ?!** s'écria le garçon. **Non, non c'est pas possible, **pleura-t-il. Maman**, je t'en prie fais quelque chose ! Utilise la magie !**

**\- Il n'existe pas de sort Henry… Je suis vraiment désolé,** murmura la mairesse en serrant son fils.

**\- Tu mens !** s'exclama-t-il en tenta de se dégager de ses bras. **Tu disais que tu l'aimais ! On n'abandonne pas les personnes qu'on aime ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Je suis sûr que Gold connait un moyen ! **

**\- Gold, mais bien sûr !** déclara Régina en se redressant, déterminée. **Je reviens,** dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans nuage de fumée.

Mary-Margareth avait glissé ses genoux sous la tête de sa fille et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa fille unique allait périr ainsi. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, s'obstinant à lui enlever constamment son enfant. David quant à lui, serrait son petit-fils qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Régina réapparut, un parchemin dans la main.

**\- Ecartez-vous,** ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant d'Emma.

Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent, priant pour que la reine ait trouvé une solution. Cette dernière c'était agenouillé aux côtés de sa bien-aimée et serrait fortement le parchemin. Elle se penchant sur le visage de la blonde et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter :

**\- Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime pour toujours.**

Puis, elle prononça des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens aux oreilles des personnes présentes et écrasa le bout de papier qui disparut. La reine s'évanouit sur les cailloux, la main dans celle de son amante. Aucunes des deux jeunes femmes ne présentait de signe de vie. Snow, David et Henry se bougèrent pas, encore pétrifiés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se relève brusquement, inspirant profondément. Henry fut le premier à réagir et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**\- Et bien gamin, que fais-tu debout ?** demanda la jeune femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ajouta : **Maman, Papa ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Et qu'est-ce que Régina fait-elle endormie ici ? **

La mention de sa mère adoptive fit se retourner le petit Mills qui se rua vers la brune.

**\- Tu as réussi maman !** s'exclama-t-il en secouant sa mère**. Réveilles toi, tu as sauvé Emma ! **Il regarda tout à tour ses grand parents et Emma et leur lança un regard affolé. **Pourquoi elle ne bouge plus ? **Les larmes recommençaient à couler.

La Sauveuse, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, interrogea ses parents du regard.

**\- Tu t'es faite mordre par un serpent à sonnette**, lui apprit alors son père. **Régina nous est venus nous réveiller, est allé chez Gold pu t'as ressuscité,** lui résuma le blond.

**\- D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas comment elle a su,** intervint Snow pas totalement remise de ses émotions.

**\- J'étais au téléphone avec elle quand cette foutue bestiole m'a mordu. Donc, elle m'a sauvé et pique un petit somme ?** plaisanta la blonde.

**\- Emma, **pleura Henry,** maman est froide !**

**\- Hein ?** s'exclama la concernée. **Il fait ne fait pas froid pourtant.** Elle tapota la joue tapota la joue de Régina**. Allé Gina, c'est fini la sieste.** N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle prie le pouls de la jeune femme… rien. **Gina ?! Bordel c'est pas drôle, réveilles toi !** s'affola la Sauveuse.

David s'approcha du corps de celle qui était autre fois l'Evil Queen et prit à son tour son pouls.. toujours rien. La reine n'avait pas survécu à ce sauvetage. Il attira sa fille dans ses bras et la serras tandis qu'elle pleurait la perte de son amour. Soudain, Emma s'écarta brutalement des bras de son père et se releva. Puisant dans son chagrin, elle se téléporta dans la boutique de Gold.

**\- Content de vous voir en vie, **la salua-t-il.

**\- Vous,** s'avança-t-elle menaçante,** qu'avez-vous fait ?!**

**\- Rien voyons, j'ai simplement aidé une amie. **

**\- Vous l'avez tué !** s'écria la blonde, folle de rage.

**\- Elle connaissait les risques,** répliqua l'homme, impassible. **Dois-je vous rappeler que la magie à un prix ma chère ? **

**\- La ferme ! Comment je la ramène ? hurla **Emma.

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas. **

**\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Gold ou je vous jure que je vous étripe !**

**\- Rien ne sers de me menacer, si j'avais pu je vous aurais aidé mais celui ou celle qui lance un sort de résurrection échange son âme avec celui ou celle qu'il veut sauver. Régina ne reviendras pas. **

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le parquet de la boutique, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, pas le temps de lui donner ce précieux anneau qu'elle gardait depuis si longtemps au fond de sa poche, pas le temps de lui dire combien elle l'aimait ! Elle en voulait à Régina de s'être sacrifié, elle en voulait à ses parents de ne pas l'en avoir empêché, elle en voulait à ce foutu lutin de lui avoir donné ce sort, elle en voulait à la terre entière et elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas pouvoir sauver son véritable amour. Car oui, elle en était persuadée, Régina Mills était son véritable amour, et elle l'avait perdu ! Perdu à jamais ! Sa magie se déchaîna, la boutique vola en éclats, le toit explosa et le vent se déchaina. Ce n'est que quand elle fut à bout, vidée de toute énergie qu'Emma s'écroula sur le sol, pleurant encore.

2 jours avaient passés, depuis cette fameuse nuit qui marquerait les esprits à jamais. Deux longues journées où Emma Swan, la soit disant Sauveuse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ne mangea plus, ne bougea plus et ne parlant plus à personne. Henry avait dû la secouer pour qu'elle daigne se préparer pour les obsèques qui avaient lieu aujourd'hui. Toute la ville était réunie, car même si par le passé la jeune femme avait été l'Evil Queen, faisant de leurs vies un enfer, dans ce monde, elle était Régina Mills, mairesse stricte de Storybrooke et mère d'Henry. Snow et son mari avait deviné, au vu des événements, qu'elle était également liée à Emma mais n'avait rien dit, la perte de la brune encore trop présente.

Voilà donc qu'en cette journée pluvieuse, tous étaient réunis pour adresser un ultime au revoir à cette femme, cette sulfureuse brune qui avait marqué leur vie et changé leur destin. Et alors qu'Henry déposait une rose rouge sur la dernière demeure de sa mère adoptive, Emma s'avança à son tour et déposa un écrin. Ce dernier contenait un anneau symbolique, que la jeune femme gardait attendant le moment propice qui n'arriverait finalement jamais. Le bijou était un simple cercle d'or blanc avec une seule phrase gravée sur sa face interne.

_«__Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour toujours et à jamais.__»_

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et l'anneau reposerait pour toujours avec Régina, le bonheur d'Emma enfermé à l'intérieur.

Puis, le cercueil fut descendu et tous rentrèrent bientôt chez eux, Henry repartant avec ses grands-parents, laissant sa mère dire adieu à celle qu'elle aimait. Alors que la blonde se retrouvait seule devant la tombe de son amante, le vent souffla et vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Telle une caresse, il passa sur le visage d'Emma qui ferma les yeux et murmura à la brise :

**\- Je t'aime Gina.**

Lentement, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle resta plusieurs heures à pleurer devant ce vulgaire caillou qui ne rendait pas hommage à ce qu'avait été Régina. D'un mouvement de poignet, Emma fit apparaitre des fleurs avec en son centre, un majestueux pommier, arbre fétiche de la reine. Rumplestiskin avait lancé un sort de conservation sur la dépouille de la brune dont la beauté resterait à jamais intacte. La jeune femme ne rentra au manoir qu'à la tombée de la nuit et se laissa tomber dans le lit de la reine. Elle s'endormit, épuisée par le chagrin.

En contrant la mort, la brune avait détruit l'équilibre et toute magie a un prix. La vie de Régina en échange de celle d'Emma, voilà le prix. Une vie pour une vie.

* * *

_***le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, il se peut que votre correspondant ai pris un vol pour l'Alaska***_

_**Bon euh beh.. A la prochaine hein ! :D**_


End file.
